The Wolf Mage
by Deathwolf
Summary: A Young Elf boy must find out his purpose and learn about his deadly ability's
1. Default Chapter

The Wolf Mage ****

The Wolf Mage

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A young elf runs through the woods chasing the only friends he ever had…Wolves. His name few knew because he was an orphan, his father and mother were killed by the magical shield that many thought was protecting them but really was killing them. Later it was found that the dragon Cyan Bloodbane, who was finally exposed by the women Mina, that he had created the shield for the exact purpose of killing off the elves. The young boy like everyone else had pledged loyalty to the "One God" the women Mina preached about. Shortly after that the young boy began to feel more feral, more wild. He stopped going to the lesson's the other elves went to and began learning the way's of the forest and the way of the wolf. Most elves believe that they're the superior race, he laughed at that wolves were superior in every way. Social, Powerful, Cunning and Intelligent, Wolves are feared by all races from the lowly Gully Dwarves to the monstrous Ogres, even dragons have been said to have fallen prey to large packs of wolves. He had come to realize that wolves were not the cold blooded killers they were said to be and what he was seeing as he came into a vally, would prove his point. The pack was excited some where barking, some playing, while the alpha female was laying on the ground with a new pup! He barked a congratulations to thepack. They barked back and some gave invitations to play, he gladly accepted. After playing abit with the pack the new pup an all black wolf, stepped away from it's mother and barked at the boy. "Have some my brother." His mother growled "He's friend not brother young one." "No mother." Barked the pup. "He's my brother I know he is!" 

"Young one be calm and feed you need food." The pup returned to feed.


	2. Ambush

Ambush ****

Ambush

After a time the pack eventually excepted him as one of their own and even gave him a name, the name Deathwolf, but on one day his world would be changed forever and this is that day… Deathwolf was heading back to his uncle's house after meeting with his pack. Normal custom within the elven nations is that the orphans move into another related family's house. He hated his uncle, he always yelled at him it almost seemed like he enjoyed yelling at him because he would do it sometimes for no reason at all. Deathwolf was still running and not paying any attention to what was in front of him, then suddenly he ran into what seemed to be a wall and fell. "Running with your pack young pup?" Said a powerfully built elf, with tanned skin, and a stern face. "Yes I have been Koranath." "What makes you think you are a wolf and not an elf?" Koranath says with a smile. "Because the wolves accept me and have even given me a name." At this Koranath frowns. "What name did they give you?" "They gave me the name Deathwolf, and the wolf pup Saber called me brother." Koranath merely stands there and says nothing then he turns around and say's "Come, your uncle sent me to find you." "Wonderful…" Deathwolf groans, and as he does a beautiful voice enters his mind whispering. "Don't worry child your uncle will no longer yell at you…" Deathwolf jumps looking for the source of the voice, seeing none and seeing that Koranath apparently heard nothing he told himself it was just his imagination. They had reached a valley by this time, the valley was beautiful, trees and wildflowers, but he felt a strange feeling. Where were the birds? He heard no birds singing? Then Koranath put out a hand and stopped Deathwolf from going any farther. "Shhhh!" Koranath moves forward to the center of the valley and he draws his sword. At first nothing happens then the earth appeared to open up, and out came five ogres each one with a club. They had used the same tactic to defend themselves from Mina's army and now they used it to ambush these elves. Koranath didn't have a chance as one of the ogres swung his club sending the elf flying into a tree breaking it and Koranath in half. Deathwolf can't move he find himself frozen with fear. and the Ogre's laugh as they head towards the defenseless elf.


	3. The Rage

The Rage ****

The Rage

****

The Ogre's eye's go wide and then they begin to back off from Deathwolf, he looks around wondering what's going on then he sees his pack behind him growl at the Ogre's. The wolves then run at the Ogre's and one of the Ogre's swing's it's club striking two wolves with one hit sending them flying into the trees, but the strike costs it dearly as the other's pounce on it tearing it's throat out. Deathwolf watches then closes his eye's wanting it all to stop and for the fighting to end, the yelps of his true family, the screams of the Ogre's it all became too much and Deathwolf passed out. When he wakes up he sees three of the Ogre's are still alive, and the bodies of his family and the Ogre's on the ground, then he notices the remaining Ogre's aren't looking at him, instead their backs are turned to him. He looks and sees they are surrounding the young wolf Saber the one who called him brother. The sight feels him with rage! Rage he never felt before and all consuming rage and he lets it wash over him and he's gone…The Ogre's having fun with the last pup don't even notice the boy, then they hear what sounds like a wolf's howl but this one shivers their bones. The wolf takes the opportunity to run into the trees. "Kender brains! It got away!" Says the leader. Then they hear a growl and the leader turns around an smiles and charges into the brush after what he thought was the wolf, but he get's a surprise when he sees it's not the wolf but something much bigger! In height it was a big as him! He opens his mouth to yell for its friends but the creature moves too fast and wraps a clawed and furry hand on its throat, choking him. Then he feels the strength of the beast as it lifts him into the air, and he feels himself falling until he feels pain course through his chest, and he looks down on himself and sees the broken trunk of a tree out of his chest, and he breathes his last breath. His friends saw him fly out of the trees onto the stump and begin to run, but to no avail as their screams fade into the night


	4. The High God's Priest

The High God's Will ****

The High God's Will

Chapter 4

Mina the one that truly ruled over the Silvanesti Elves, was sitting at her desk when the High God sent her a message that she was to send for a unit of her men to a certain point in the woods and bring back what they saw. Within the hour the orders were sent she even sent her trusted aide the Minotaur Gandor. She waited patiently for them to return.

Gandor never questioned his orders he merely followed them and went right to that point. He brought with him a unit of Mina's best fighters not knowing what could be there. Perhaps a dragon? Maybe a troop of Ogres laying in ambush. He didn't know and he had a feeling Mina didn't either. When he reached the valley he stopped. He blinked his eye's thinking that what he saw was a mere illusion, but this was no illusion. What seemed to have been a large-scale war happened there! Body parts were strewn all over the place, blood covered the ground, the body parts appeared to belong to Ogres, while the wolf bodies were not nearly as bad as the Ogres. Then he saw it one Ogre was actually impaled on a tree, what on Krynn could've done something like that to an Ogre!

"Hmmmmm…." Said a voice.

Gandor jumped and drew his blade followed closely by the unit of men he reached the origin of the sound and there laying in a pool of blood was a small elven child, laying next to him was a small black wolf sleeping soundly. He lifted the boy with out waking the boy and loaded him on the wagon and as he lowered the boy onto the wagon he saw a head of one of the Ogre's frozen in fear.

"We're taking the boy and that head! Now MOVE!" 

When they arrived back at the capital, the boy was put into a cell under close guard and Gandor took the head and what he saw to Mina.

"Torn apart? I've never heard of Ogre's being torn apart before." Said Mina.

"Mina I've been to many battle but this…was horrific."

"Where's the boy?"

"In a cell."

"Bring him to me, I want to ask him a few questions."

"Of course."

And with that Gandor leaves Mina to her thoughts and her prayers.


	5. The High God's Will

Chapter 5 ****

Chapter 5

The High God's Will

WhenGandor came back with the child she looked at him withquestioning eye's. "I said to bring me the child!" Gandor looks at Mina the black orbs of the Minotaur show fear. "He is the child Mina but he seems to have grown alot! It has to be magic!" The "Child" she was looking was not a child it was a powerful youth, that looked like he could beat most of her men in a brawl! "Who did this to you child?" "Nobody did this to me, I simply grew." "What are you?" Mina asked not truly wanting to know but her curiosity got the better of her. "I don't know…." The youth did not look up at Mina. "Do you remember anything that happened?" asked Mina. "No milady." "Don't worry child I'll help you…" She rests her hand on his shoulder but he still does not look up at her. She goes to her armor, that doubled as her altar and prayed to her High God for guidance. She feels wings begin to lift her soul and like so many times before she sees nothing but darkness. "Mina…." Says the melodious voice of the High God. "Yes I am here." "you come to me seeking answers Mina?" "Yes I sent the men you asked for me to send to the valley and what they found is beyond any thing I've ever or heard of." "You are not supposed to understand it Mina, besides he is something never before seen upon Krynn, my child." "What do you wish me to do?" "Take him to the land of Mithas there a Minotaur will meet you and will take him to fulfill his fate….He must be there soon Mina, and he MUST survive! His life is your life Mina!" She finds herself back in her room sweating, Gandor looks at her with concern. "Gandor! You will give this man one of our most powerful dragons and take him to the land of Mithas, there you will meet a Minotaur, he will then lead him to his destiny, He must make it there ALIVE Gandor!"

Gandor hurries off to make preparations then the man lift's his head to her and she gaps as she looks at blood red eye's. "Thank you." The youth stands up and brakes the shackles and walks after Gandor. Mina sits on her chair trying to stop her shaking.


	6. The Mist

The Mist ****

The Mist

The ocean was calm, not a single wave threatened to topple the ship, not even a cloud in the sky. Deathwolf looks out with a look of wonder the voices he heard from the ocean, from the souls of the animals within, he decided he would listen to them and he closed his eye's. He felt funny he felt power enter him flowing through his body it seemed to come from the ocean?! What power was this when he concentrated on it he saw islands and oceans some he had never seen before, he look deeper and saw creatures familiar and unfamiliar swimming in the waters, some were terrifying, some he found comical. "Master Deathwolf..." Was someone there with him or was it from some other place. "Master Deathwolf!" Whoever it was coming closer. "Master Deathwolf!" He opened his eye's and saw Gandor the Minotaur looking down at him shaking him. "What!" Deathwolf yelled. "Are you okay you collapsed?!" "Huh? I did?" When he looked around he realized he was on the deck of the ship with the other crew looking down at him with fear some whispering about magic. He stood up weakly, Gandor yelled at the crew ordering them to get back to work, that seemed to break the trance they were in and they ran to their different stations. Gandor but his arms around Deathwolf holding him up as they walked to their quarters. Gandor put Deathwolf on to a chair and sat down at another. "Now what happened?" Deathwolf looked at him straight in the eyes. "I Don't know... I think I was taken to another place." Gandor looked at him confused. "Another place? Where?" Deathwolf looks down at the deck shaking his aching head. "I don't know I just know it was not on Krynn." Now Gandor looked surprised his eyes practically came out of his head. Was this the power he had the ability to travel to other worlds!? If it was he could see the importance of this child, Not to mention he tore apart those Ogre's like paper dolls, he could go into other worlds and bring armies of allies. The potential was phenomenal oh he would protect him alright, with his power Mina would be unstoppable. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to rest Gandor." He laid down on the bed and began to sleep. Gandor walked out and checked on the crew they would need answers and he knew exactly what answers they needed to hear...

When Deathwolf went to sleep he was back at that place again this time it seemed like he was brought there. This time he was above the area looking down and as he watched the land he realized he was not alone, and as he watched two large eye's appeared in front of him watching him. He was afraid at first but something seemed to be familiar about whoever it was. "Ahhhh...You have finally arrived welcome to my world young planeswalker." Deathwolf looked at the eye's questionably. "Planeswalker?! What's that? Am I a 'Planeswalker'?" "Yes you are a planeswalker like me you just haven't realized your full power yet, but others have and some will try to control you and some will try to destroy you, now you must go you are under attack I will come and tell you more my son...." "Wait! No! I want to know please tell me!" Then he woke up and saw mist surrounding him it appeared to have a mind of it's own as it moved closer to him, he yelled for Gandor, but it was too late and he was covered in the mist. He could see nothing but mist he ran to where the door was supposed to be, he kept running but he never saw the door. He kept running trying to find some way out of the mist then felt something pulling at him and looked down to see Saber trying to lead him to someplace but then they both realized it was too late when the mist parted. They could see a dark forest that sent shivers down both their spines and in the distance they saw another frightening sight a large foreboding castle. When they looked to a sign on a tree they read the word "Ravenloft..."

To Be Continued...

****

The next chapter will at the Ravenloft area and Deathwolf will learn more about his abilities by taking on the ultimate test the vampire Strahad....Will Deathwolf ever make it back to Krynn or will he be stuck in Ravenloft forever read the next chapter to find out.


End file.
